Madness
by YamiYugiCandy
Summary: --It just took me over. I didn't really know I did it until it was over-- YYxY -based on a doujinshi-


Yet _another_ One-shot! XD *throws confetti* I got a lot of one-shots, don't I? ^^ If there was a contest for the most one-shots an autor could write, I would probably take the gold, because I got a lot more. *grins* Hurray for me? *sighs* _UGH._ I can not sleep at all! *rubs eyes* It's 2:15 in the morning... o.o||| Well...too late now. ^^' Please enjoy the story, everyone! I think you will...*sly grin* I get the most pervy ideas when it's really late... *mutters* I'm sure you all don't mind _that_ though...

**_WARNING:_  
ANGST  
RAPE LEMON **

Please Review?

* * *

_Day by day…a certain thought grows inside of me._

_And it makes my madness expand as well._

_What should I do?_

_You're so very…precious to me._

_Yet I can't help but want to hurt you…_

_now, more than ever, I want to have you._

_To break you._

_I love you._

_I'm so in love with you._

_I want you._

_I can't stop this craving._

_What do I do?_

_I can't stop._

_I can't stop!_

_And you just pulled the trigger…_

Yami walked into the room quietly, his glittering ruby colored eyes searching around the room. He found Yuugi in bed, asleep. Yuugi's face was extremely smooth and relaxed, one hand was lightly curled into a fist, and every so often one of his beautiful fingers would twitch. Yami stood there, watching Yuugi sleep, his expression was unreadable. He looked at Yuugi's neck. So vulnerable…Yami grips his fists and carefully crawled onto the bed, a frown now on his face. He reached over to Yuugi slowly.

"Nnnh…" Yuugi heard the bed creak. "—Ugh!" Yuugi's eyes snapped open and he looked above him fearfully as Yami wrapped his hands around Yuugi's neck. "Ya…mi?!" Yuugi gasped, trying to pull Yami's hands away from his neck.

"Why are you…so unguarded around me?" Yami asked in a voice that made Yuugi's heart crack. "Do you honestly think I won't do anything? Or…is it an invitation?" Yuugi's eyes widened, and he struggled again under Yami's hands. "Do you want to be violated?" Yami asked suddenly, growing irritated. "Well?"

"I—No—Ugh!" Yuugi tried to breathe as Yami's pale hands tightened around his slender neck.

"No more…" Yami said, closing his eyes sadly. "I've…had enough. Seeing you everyday…I can't take it anymore! Always watching you…always wanting to touch you…everyday my thoughts strengthen. I can't take it any more! I love you more than a friend!" A fine tear rolled from under Yami's lids, and Yuugi stopped struggling, looking up at Yami in shock. "You don't know how many times I've taken you in my dreams! So many times…I've consoled myself with the thought of you. And the instant I wake up from the dream, my cravings come back—stronger than ever. I just can't take it anymore. Now I no longer care if it makes you hate me…" Yami smiled and looked down at Yuugi, tears staining his face. He tried to smile. "Isn't that strange? I love you very much. So I'm finally going to put an end to this..."

Without another word, Yami leaned down and kissed Yuugi hardly, deeply on the lips. He was blown away as Yuugi's taste set into his brain. It was better than anything he had ever tasted before. It was like nectar for the gods. He forced his tongue into Yuugi's mouth to get even more of a taste and got the smaller to participate in a battle. Yuugi struggled for air as he fought with Yami's tongue, and Yami's hands. Yami released his hold on Yuugi's neck, and moved his mouth to it instead, marking Yuugi's porcelain skin with sucks and bites. Yuugi gasped and arched his back. Yami quickly removed Yuugi's shirt, immediately biting down on his nipples, making Yuugi pant. Yami pulled away so he could look into Yuugi's cloudy amethyst eyes.

"Huh…you're not resisting me," He murmured. "Do you feel that sorry for me?" Yuugi could only pant, and Yami slipped his fingers under the button of Yuugi's pants. "Well?" He traced his fingers down Yuugi's trembling jaw. "Hnn…you're so quite adorable, Yuugi."

Yuugi's face became red, and Yami bent down to bite the crook of Yuugi's neck, making the other jump. I one, swift movement, Yami had discarded Yuugi's bottoms all together, and he slowly stoked Yuugi's member. Before Yuugi could do anything else besides pant heavily, Yami took Yuugi into his mouth, letting his tongue and teeth drag against Yuugi's length. Yuugi let out a low groan.

"I…nnngh…I'm gonna…I'm coming…" He was finally able to say, tears fell down his flushed cheeks "St…stop…"

"Go ahead and come," Yami replied, pulling away and pumping Yuugi's member with his fist. "I'll drink it all up for you." He placed his mouth back on Yuugi and gave a powerful suck. Yuugi moaned loudly and released. Yami—being true to his word—drank it all and gave Yuugi one final lick. He pulled away, quickly shedding his clothes as Yuugi lay on the bed, panting and trying to get his mind back in working order. Yami grabbed Yuugi's legs and pushed them against Yuugi's chest.

"I…nnnhh…uuuuh…" Yuugi closed his eyes tightly. Yami inserted a finger into Yuugi, and Yuugi gasped, arching again with a loud 'Ow!'.

"Is it painful?" Yami asked, moving his finger around. "Sorry, but it will soon become very pleasant. I always wondered what kind of sounds you would produce if I touched you here." He prodded something inside of Yuugi, and Yuugi screamed, making Yami smirk. Yuugi's scream ended with a low, lusty moan. "See? I already have two inside you," Yami commented. He had inserted finger number two while Yuugi was screaming. He twisted his fingers and made a scissoring motion, making Yuugi's breaths become more labored and ragged. "Does it feel good, Yuugi?" Yami asked. "You're clamping down hard enough to tear my fingers off."

"N-no…" Yuugi said.

"Now three," Yami inserted the third finger, and Yuugi clamped onto the bed sheets with his hands. Yuugi's eyes wavered, focusing on the person above him, then off into nothing. Yami smiled down at Yuugi. "You're so very pretty…" Yami leaned down and kissed Yuugi roughly, wanting another taste of his delicious mouth. He pulled his fingers out and, ignoring the final 'no…' Yuugi emitted, he rammed his hips into Yuugi with all his strength, moaning as he felt Yuugi take him in completely to the hilt. "So tight…" He moaned again. "Do you understand now, Yuugi?" Yuugi didn't reply. He only looked at the wall, choking on his tears. Yami pulled out and rammed back into Yuugi, hitting the bundle of nerves spot-on. Yuugi didn't try to stop the moan or the tears that came from him; he only stared at the wall with a defeated look.

"Ugh…ah…" Yuugi's moans were continuous now, barely giving him enough time to take a breath in.

_Inside you is…hotter than I dreamed it would be._

_It feels even better than I imagined._

_In my dreams…I used my hips to break you._

_Just like this._

Yuugi let out a loud moan—his loudest on yet—and he looked at Yami with his dark, dark purple eyes.  
"Y-Yami…ah! So…good…" He panted. The bed creaked and groaned underneath them.

"Yeah, it's very good for me, too," Yami replied taking his time to kiss Yuugi's fingertips.

"N-No more!" Yuugi closed his eyes again. "I'm going to…I can't…" He gripped the sheets again. "I'm coming!" He announced in a divine scream that filled the room and caressed Yami's ears. Yuugi suddenly came, and the tightening of his hot walls made Yami follow right after with a loud moan. Yami pulled out of Yuugi and collapsed on the bed, turning his back to Yuugi as he realized what he had just done.

_But strangely...I am unable to feel guilty..._

_It's just that...when I have to face you tomorrow..._

_The relationship we had yesterday will have crumbled away to nothing._

_I'm sorry…and I'll miss the you that I love…_

_I did this all to myself._

_I'm such a bastard._

_How could I do this to you?_

_It's because I love you so much…_

_I would have rather broke you like I just did than admit it…_

_Yuugi…I'm…I'm so…I'm..._

"I'm sorry." Yami's eyes widened as he heard these two small words come from Yuugi's beautiful mouth. "I'm sorry, Yami. I…"

Yami clenched his teeth painfully and sat up quickly, still facing away from Yuugi.  
"Stop it!" He said in a strong, final voice. "I'm the horrible one!"

"But I'm still sorr—"

Yami gave in and spun around to stare at Yuugi's bare back.  
"Why are you apologizing?!" He yelled. "Push me away! I just raped you! A close friend you trusted with all your heart betrayed you!! Betrayed you!! I just tainted you!!"

_This is my definitive defeat._

_You will hate me._

"But I…"

_You will…_

"…I just don't feel tainted." Yuugi said quietly. "Because I…I also love you. Very much." Yami only blinked and stared at Yuugi's back in shock.

_You love me?_

_That's certainly what I wished for…_

_But I thought that was impossible._

"You see," Yuugi continued. "If I'd had the courage to tell you sooner…" He finally looked over at Yami. "You wouldn't have suffered the way you did. I'm so sorry, Yami. But I love you so much." Yami blinked again. "Of course I don't mean as a friend," Yuugi clarified after Yami hadn't responded. "I'm…I'm in love with you." Yuugi suddenly reached out and pulled Yami to his chest tightly. "I…I wasn't confident enough," He said, and Yami felt his shoulder getting wet as Yuugi cried. "I hated myself. I didn't think you would ever love me back."

_Toward me…_

"But…I've always loved you, Yami."

_Toward me…_

_You…_

"Please Yami…" Yuugi said, pulling away and wiping the tears away from Yami's eyes and cheeks. He leaned in so their lips were only a couple inches apart. "Please go on loving me. "Stand by my side…don't ever let me go…" With that, Yuugi leaned forward, and connected their lips in a kiss—a much gentler, softer, more loving kiss.

_With that…my madness has ended._

_All that is left is traces of guilt to torment me…_

_But over time…I'm positive that you will help me move on._

_I hope that…you will always incite me to love you._

_I think that…my desire was to slowly break you…then capture you…_

_And keep you as my own._

**END**


End file.
